powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Butcher's Desperation! Red Assassination?
The Butcher's Desperation! Red Assassination? '''is the sixteenth episode of '''Power Rangers: War Of The Wizards: Groovy Ranger Arc '''and the fourth episode of the "Lord Zedd" Arc of the series. Synopsis One day getting up for School, Francine keels over suffering from what appears to be lung cancer from her time smoking before it is discovered it is a smell in attempt to Assainate the Red Ranger by Zerak! Episode The following day, the bell rang as kids raced into the room. Zeran was looking at his watch in worry. "8:30, Francine's ten minutes late. That's not normal," Zeran pondered to himself. Meanwhile, at the Hampton household, Francine was slowly making her way down the stairs to leave for school. But something was off, and Gene noticed. She had been coughing since waking up. When she left the bathroom, Gene checked it, and to his horror, noticed she'd coughed up blood. At that moment, Delilah was coming out of the bedroom fully dressed. "Bulldog?" she asked using the affectionate nickname she'd given her husband since they'd started dating. "Delilah, I think we have a problem." He mentioned pointing to the toilet. "We may have need of those nursing skills of yours." he stated. He stepped aside and let her in. She gasped when she saw the blood. Francine's mother schooled her expression and nodded. "Thank you Gene, I'll get on this right away." She stated. She then headed for the stairs. "Francine, I need to talk to you sweetie." As she headed up the stairs, Gene Hampton felt the old fear well up in him. I have a bad feeling in my gut, the former native of Arkansas thought. "Francine, are you okay?" Delilah questioned in genuine concern. "I'm fine mom," Francine coughed, hoarseness in her voice showing. "Francine, don't lie to me, and don't make light of this." The woman chided. "Your Ma's right Francine," Gene stated coming into her room. "You look like death that just crawled outta' bed." Francine tried to walk before she suddenly collapsed. Delilah was the first to drop down and press a hand to her chest. "Gene call 9 1 1! Her breathing is getting worse!" she shouted. Gene scrambled out of the room and downstairs for the telephone. He quickly dialed the number for emergency. "Come on damn it, pick up. No way in Hell I'm losin' my Fiery Princess!" Gene growled. While this was going on, a young girl several years younger than Francine entered the Red Ranger's room. "Mommy, what's going..." and then the 14-year old girl's face paled."Sis!" Francine looked weakly at the younger teen. "Hey runt," she hoarsely greeted. "What's going on?" the scared girl asked. "I don't know Sammi," the blonde woman explained. "But your father is getting some help right now, so stay calm." "9 1 1 what is your emergency?" The operator requested. "We need an ambulance here right away, my daughter is coughing up blood and is having a hard time breathing." Gene explained loudly. "What is your address sir?" The operator asked. He calmed himself then continued. "655 South Monaco Parkway San Francisco California." He stated. On the other side of the line, he heard someone at a typewriter. After several moments the operator explained. "An Ambulance is on its way, in emergency level red." The operator explained. Gene thanked the operator then hung up, before he raced up the stairs to his eldest daughter's bedroom. "Sammi, call the school, tell Principal Franklin to get word to Mr. Smith about what's going on," Gene Instructed. "O-Okay!" She complied, racing out of the room, down the stairs to the phone, and looking through their sticky notes. ‘Thank goodness for those new sticky note things.’ The preteen girl thought to herself. She found the school number and dialed it. In a matter of moments, a voice answered. "This is George Washington High School, may I help you?" She was asked. "I need to speak to Principal Ernest Franklin, it's urgent." she explained. Moments later she was transferred. "Principal Ernest Franklin." the man answered. "Mr.. Franklin, this is Sammi Hampton, Francine is my sister. My father and Mom wanted me to tell you to get a message to Mr. Smith. Francine has collapsed and isn't breathing well, they're taking her to the hospital." There was a long pause. "I see, thank you Miss Hampton for telling me this, I'll get word to him right away, have a good day." She hung up the phone. ‘Please be okay sis,’ she mentally begged. As time passed in the day, Franklin was unable to get to the teacher until lunch. ‘Damn it,’ he thought sourly as he made his way to the Faculty lounge. ‘I know he hates being disturbed right now.’ he grumbled And then he reached the teacher's room, and saw his top employee busily eating the meal he had brought from his home. "Zeran, sorry to disturb you, but I need to see you in my office." he informed. The Math and science teacher looked at him a perplexed expression on his face. Ernest Franklin put up his hands. "You didn't do anything wrong, its concerning Francine." That got Zeran's attention. He nodded and grabbed his lunch box. The two of them entered the principal's office swiftly. "I'm gonna' cut right to the chase, Francine was rushed to the hospital this morning." He told his employee. The wizard/teacher's eyes darkened, he had a feeling who was behind this, but, wanted Franklin to continue. "She was coughing up blood, had a hard time breathing, and headaches. I have a brother who's a doctor, and this all points to Lung Cancer." Franklin stated darkly. "I see...excuse me a moment Franklin, " The teacher politely stated slowly walking out of the room. Outside Zeran began thinking for a moment. 'Now hold on, Francine got checked earlier this month and it wasn't no where near having to worry, now the signs are starting to get worse, than doesn't happen overnight unless...' Zeran muttered to himself before it hit him as he began cursing up a storm to himself in Mandrian Chinese. Once he was done he took a deep breath before heading into the nearest bathroom and brought up the communicator. "Rangers come in..." Zeran stated before he heard a beep. "Royce here, go ahead Mr.Smith." He stated. "Don't have much time to explain, Francine was rushed to the hospital, head to Saint Francis Memorial Hospital, its the closest one here, we got a code red, go now." Zeran ordered before looking up to the ceiling. "SOOOOO BROTHER! Thats the game you want to play huh, well unfortunately for you I have some connections in Zendaria that is about to blow your plan WIDE OPEN!" Zeran smirked. At Saint Francis Memorial Hospital, Royce and the others busted into to a cry Hampton family and a doctor who had his head hung low. "Whats going on?" Royce questioned. "I'm afraid I have just informed the Hampton family that young Francine's Lung Cancer has developed to stage three if she doesn't get help immediately, she could die." The doctor stated as Royce tightened his fists, this had the butcher written all over it, yes Cancer could accelerate quickly but, this quickly? No this had Zerak's name all over it and if Royce ever found him, the butcher had a right hook with his name on it! "Sorry forgive me, where are my manners, the names Zachary Mortimer." The doctor stated with a small smile. "Zach, nice name young man, now if you don't mind, can I see Francine?" Zeran asked. "Um sure but what for uh..." he stated as Zeran waved the confusion off. "Smith, Zeran smith and lets just say I have a HUNCH whos behind this." Zeran said with a small growl of anger. Zeran followed the doctor into the room as he saw Francine hooked up to a machine steadying Francine's breathing and keeping a track on her vital signs as he tightened his fists. 'Breathe smith...' Zeran said to himself. "Now Doc if you wouldn't mind stepping outside the room for a moment I will call you back in a moment and explain everything." Zeran said causing the doctor to blink. "I'm sorry Mr. Smith but that's against hospital policy." Zach explained. "I see, give me one second then bathroom?" Zeran asked as the doctor pointed to the one in the room as he entered it and closed it behind him with a grin. 'more than one way to scan for magical influence without being caught.' Zeran added to himself with a smirk. Zeran closed his eyes locking onto Francine before spotting a very familiar magicial spell that only his brother used causing Zeran to burst out into a curse in mandarin chianese and was now steaming. "SOOO brother can't beat Francine though battle so you resort to this. No brother, NOT AGAIN! THERE WILL NOT BE A HUNDRED AND FIFTY ONE RANGERS!" Zeran almost screamed in anger. Storming out of the bathroom, Zeran approached the doctor. "Doc, what I'm about to tell you is not easy for me to say but, since your Francine's doctor I don’t have a choice but, you must swear ABSOLUTE SECRECY!" Zeran stated. "Of course." The doctor answered face furrowing in puzzlement. Zeran took a deep breath. "So, I'm sure you've heard of the one causing problems around San Francisco, Zerak the Butcher?" He ventured. "Who hasn't heard about that psychotic megalomaniac. If it wasn't for the Groovy Rangers, we'd all be dead or worse," the other man observed. "Well that is my brother, but that's a story for another time. Francine is currently under a spell...that's accelerating her cancer." Zeran explained. "What?!" the Doctor practically roared in outrage. "But that's, unethical! That also goes against everything medical science has ever researched." he snapped. Zeran's face darkened. "Where my brother and magic are concerned, nothing's impossible." he commented. "Magic?" The doctor asked incredulously. In response, Zeran pointed an index finger at a pen in a pocket of the doctor's coat. The man of medical science watched in stunned disbelief as the pen floated out and into his hand. He gaped at the teacher, then whispered. "Are you...like Gandalf?" he questioned. "Something like that Doctor, um..." the wizard's face furrowed. "What was your name again?" "Mortimer, Dr. Zachary Mortimer." A look of deja-vu struck the spell caster head on. "Doctor, if you'd be so kind as to stay right here." Zeran commented. "Um...okay," was the man's careful response. The look on the Earth man's face was that of, "What have I gotten myself into here?" he wondered. Zeran scampered off to a private corner and brought out his special Zendarian phone. "Good thing this thing can make calls not only across space, but time." Zeran stated. The wizard speed dialed the number. "Come on Logan-boy, pick up." He muttered impatiently. After a few moments a voice spoke. "This had better be good Zeran. You're communicating from the year 1969, this is a very dangerous decision on your part, old man." he scolded. Normally the person behind that voice wouldn't call him, O-L-D. But, they were messing with a bad area of time to be communicating from. "You forget your place Logan-boy," Zeran chided ignoring the jibe. "I wrote those Time Force rules back in...better days family-wise." he explained. A pained look crossed the Zendarian's face before he schooled his expression and continued. "Secondly, I'm communicating in an area where no people are looking. After 500 years, I think I know how to be careful where the time/space continuum is concerned. I'm calling you, because we have a situation." he teased. Zeran took a breath, then began his explanation. "One of my students, Francine Hampton, is on Death's doorstep. It's because of an acceleration spell from my brother which is speeding up the cancer in her body from her former smoking habit. I'm pretty confident this is neither Francine's time or place to go. Also, while I was here, I ran into someone who I need you to check on in Time Force's files. A Dr. Zachary Mortimer, please Logan, no jokes here, this is a code red situation." he explained. In the year 3000, Logan took a long deep breath as he typed away on his mobile keypad. Then the information he'd requested came up on the screen. "Thats odd," He mentioned sounding baffled. "She was supposed to have recovered from the cancer." he explained as he continued typing. "As to this Dr. Zachary Mortimer you mentioned," Logan explained as he started typing. "I'm sending you his information now, do with it as you wish. "Thank you Logan AND NEVER CALL ME A WRINKLY PRUNED FACE GIT!" Zeran snapped before hanging up slowly walking into the room. "So Doc, we will need your help to save Francine but, I need to ask: how is your life going?" Zeran asked as the doctor sighed. "Not good honestly Zeran, but whatever I can do to help Francine please let me know." The Doctor stated as Zeran nodded. "Fair enough first things first." Zeran said walking over to the phone near Francine's bed dialing a number, once it answered. "Hey Shane, Its Zeran look I don't have much time to get down to Saint Francis Memorial Hospital Francine is in trouble." Zeran explained and before he knew it the phone was hung up on. Soon enough, Shane basically came bursting through the door. "Whats going on- FRANCINE!" Shane shouted zooming over to her side as the Red Ranger coughed. "Hey Shane..." She muttered weakly. "Zeran what the hell is going on?!" Shane questioned. "Its my brother boy, the one we told you to keep on the down low about. he cast an acceleration spell that has is speeding up Francine's Cancer." Zeran explained as Shane tightened his fist. "THAT GOOD FOR NOTHING SON OF A BITCH!" Shane swore and normally, Zeran would have scolded Shane but, in this case he fully understood what Shane was going though. After a few moments the Rangers were allowed to come in as Francine coughed. "Jeremy, I'm not sure what Zeran is talking about, but he has a way to cure this but, in the meantime your in charge.." Francine coughed. "You got it Fearless Leader, just get her fixed Zeran." Jeremy stated. "You got it boy, Doctor with me." Zeran said as he nodded before Zeran brought up his communicator. "Zeran to Zendarian Defense Command do you copy this is a code red situation, I repeat this is Zeran to Zendarian Defense Command do you copy this is a code red situation." He shouted. "I HEAR YOU ZERAN! Your clear and explain once you get here!" Came the voice of constable Royce as Zeran nodded looking around making sure there was no one around before. "SHADAHADUS TELEPORTUS!" Zeran shouted as Shane, Himself, The Doctor and Francine were all teleported out of there. However, the rest of the groovy rangers didn't have time to rest as if right on quee, the prototype communicator went off with the trademark beep beeep beep beep. Jeremy looked around for a moment before nodding. "Jeremy here Alpha." Jeremy commented. "AIYIYI! JEREMY! SORRY TO MAKE THIS MOMENT WORSE BUT, LORD ZEDD HAS CREATED SNOW DESTROYER AND HE'S ATTACKING DOWNTOWN SAN FRANCISCO!" Alpha freaked. "No rest for the weary." Kaitlyn commented as Jeremy nodded getting in position he looked around for a moment before nodding. "IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" '''ANKLOSAURS! MASTADON! PTERODACTYL! TRICERATOPS! SABER-TOOTH TIGER! Wasting little time the Groovy Rangers flipped into action in downtown San Frasisco. "GROOVY RANGERS!" They called out. "Well if it isn't the precious Groovy Rangers, but, whats this it seems your a spot of red short HAHAHAHA!" Snow Destroyer laughed as the Groovy Rangers prepared themselves for one hell of a fight. Meanwhile on the Planet of Zendaria Zeran, Francine, Shane and the doctor had just arrived as a medical stretcher was being raced to Francine as she placed on it. "Doctor go with them I'll stay with Shane!" Zeran stated and Zach nodded racing into the ambulance on Zendaria this was looking bad for the Red Ranger. In the depths of space on the Warship Zerak was looking on as the Groovy Rangers were sent flying into a near by tree by Snow Destroyer and laughed. "This is PERFECT, without their precious red ranger, the groovy rangers are falling apart." Zerak laughed. "yes, it is a GLORIOUS DAY my freind, First the Red Ranger, than The Groovy Rangers and than FREE WILL ITSELF HAHAHA!" Zedd laughed. "VICTORY IS FINALLY OURS!" Groarke squaked as Roarshar teleported in with a grim look on his face. "Roarshar my dear fellow join us in this victory celebration." Zerak stated as Roarshar motioned for him closer before whispering something in Zerak's ear as Zerak's cheerful expression suddenly changed. "WHAT?!" Zerak snapped. "What is it Zerak?" Zedd questioned as the evil wizard slowly stood up in anger. "THAT BLASTED BROTHER OF MINE HAS TAKEN FRANCINE TO ZENDARIA! He most likely plans to use the healing waters to stop my spell and if that happens THIS WILL BE ALL FOR NAUGHT!" The wizard snapped. "ZEDD! Send Beam Caster along with a group of Putties and Tenga's I will be their shortly!" Zerak stated. "Of course, TENGAS PUTTIES! BEAM CASTER!" Zedd declared as the Putties and Tenga's appeared making their gurgle and caw sounds as Beam caster was not far behind. "You Rang Lord Zedd?" he asked. "Go with Zerak to Zendaria he is looking to stop his brother from ruining our plan!" Zedd bellowed. "Of course my lord!" Beam Caster bowed disapearing with the food soldiers. At Zendaria Francine was rushed to the temple with the sacred waters as Shane was looking worried before Zeran put his hand on his shoulder. "She'll be fine Shane, shes in good hands now." Zeran explained. "Why Zeran, why would Zerak do this?" Shane questioned. "Something I've been wondering for a while my friend." Zeran commented. "We need to make this quick though Zendaria is not as safe as it once was." Zeran explained. "What do you mean?" Shane questioned. "There are members of Zendaria as hard as this is to believe that are actually Behind with Zerak's Craziness." Zeran explained. "Your shitting me..." She stated. "Zerak is if nothing else Charismatic." Zeran commented. However, suddenly, Zeran looked up and spotted the Shield surrounding Zendaria being lowered. "And this is what I was afraid of!" Zeran said as Shane shot up before suddenly, Beam Caster and Zerak landed with an army of Putties and Tengas. "Hello brother, don't mind us DROPPING IN! HAHAHA! Oh I’m funny now than, TENGAS! PUTTIES! ATTACK!" Zerark ordered as the foot soldiers charged in as Shane got in defensive fighting stance. THEY GOT A FEATHER FACE! THEY GOT A FUNNY BEAK! IQ OF UNDER TEN THEIR LOUD AND NOISY! "LET'S DANCE FEATHERHEADS!" Shane shouted dodging a few strikes before droping down and leg sweeping one of them kicking back up and elbowed one in the stomach before backhanding one in the beak as it squaked holding his face before Shane Roundhouse kicked one of the Tenga's away. "Have a nice TRIP!" Zeran called sliping up one of the putties throwing some Bannapeels at their feet. "See ya next fall." Zeran said with a smirk. 'Come on doctor hurry up.' Zeran muttered. Inside the temple suddenly Francine's eyes were opening up. "Huh what?" She wondered as her voice was back to normal as the doctor nodded. "Good, Good the waters are taking effect, good." The doctor said as Francine was in shock as they did a scan of her and smiled. "The Cancer is gone my dear, and here the coin to your prototype you were working on, I belive now would be a good time for a test run Zerak has arrived on Zendaria." He said as Francine slowly got up walking a few steps to make sure she was okay and nodded before bolting out of the room. "ITS MORPHIN TIME!" She called out before zooming out bringing the morpher up in front of her. TYRANNOSAURS! Outside Zerak had taken his brother down and was closing in on Shane before. "ZERAK!" A voice boomed as he looked up as Francine had morphed up and was back to full health. "WHAT THE- HAMPTON?!" Zerak snarled as Francine brought up a new coin swapping out from her base one to this one bringing up the morpher. "THIS IS FOR NEARLY TAKING MY LIFE BUTCHER! TRIASSIC BATTLIZER! RED RANGER!" Francine shouted as suddenly, her mrophin suit was transformed as it gained shoulder pads and two canons on the tops of the shoulder pads as she pulled out the Power sword as it transformed what could only be described as Excalibur from the stories. "BATTLIZER?! So This is what you've been working on Hampton! Beamcaster, retreat I'll handle Hampton!" Zerark ordered. "As you wish Lord Zerak, we will finish this another time WIZARD!" Beam caster stated disappearing. "COME ON HAMPTON! LET’S SEE HOW THAT BATTLEIZER HANDLES THE BUTCHER!" Zerark taunted. "TYRANO CANON FIRE!" Francine shouted as suddenly the canons both let out waves of Red energy blasting Zerak as he coughed before she zoomed in like a cheetah. "What the-" Zerak asked. "TYRANO STRIKE!" Francince shouted slicing at Zerak sending him flying as he coughed up a little blood but, using his magic was able to bring himself to a stop. "THAT IS ENOUGH!" Zerak shouted letting out a burst of Dark Energy as Francine brought up the sword just barely holding the energy back. "YOU HAVE BEEN A THORN IN MY SIDE FOR THE LAST TIME HAMPTON! ITS TIME FOR YOU TO- her started before. "ZERAK AURTORIOUS SMITH!!!!!" Came a very LOUD booming voice. Zerak growled turning around. "MOTHER!" He snarled. "Just what on god's green earth are you doing, honestly! Trying to destroy free will what kind of rubbish is this!" The woman stated as Francine stopped for a moment blinking as Zeran slowly got up getting over to the Red Ranger. "Francine, say hello to Sarah and Zeros Smith, my mother and father." Zeran grinned as Zeros shook his head in disappointment clicking his tongue. "Honestly, boy I thought we taught you better than this." He scoffed. Suddenly, a magical arm after a few words from Zeros YOINKED Zerak over. "WHAT THE" He questioned before the next thing he knew he was over Sarah's knee as Francine and Shane's eyes widened in a OHHHH shit like look. "it's time you got something I should've done a LONG time ago." Sarah growled and next thing WACKWACKWACKWACKWACKWACKWACK! Over and over and over again as Zeran was dieing, howling with laughter. "My brothers getting a Spanking the all mighty butcher reduced to this Oh this is priceless!" Zeran laughed. "And one more-" She started before. "ENOUGH!!!!!" Zerak finally shouted letting out an even bigger wave of Dark Energy from before sending even his parents skidding back a bit as Francine got back in position as the butcher growled pointing to everyone. "THIS ISN'T OVER MARK MY WORDS COME MY NEW ORDER! ZENDARIA WILL CEASE TO EXIST! WE WILL MEET AGAIN!" Zerak roared before teleporting out of their in a dark flash of lighting. Suddenly, right as Zerak disappeared. Francine's battlizer fell apart. "DAMN IT!" She cursed as Zeran was quick to respond. "Whoa whoa easy Francine, it was a good feild test, this is a good idea, VERY GOOD and with a few adjustments I might be able to make this work." Zeran said before she could respond though Shane came rushing over and hugged her. "Francine thank god your okay..." He muttered as it took Francine a few moments before she returned it. "Sorry for Worrying you Shane..." Francine muttered as Shane shook his head. "It wasn't your fault but god damn that butcher." Shane growled. Suddenly however, multiple figures appeared with black and white with a sun like logo as Zeran jumped back. "The fellowship of the black sun not good!" Zeran growled. "The whos it whats it?" Francine questioned. "Fellowship of the black sun, they are members of Zendaria who have started to believe in Zerak's ideology." Zeran explained. "So people who want free will destroyed just like him GREAT!" Francine muttered getting in fighting stance. "HAIL ZERAK! DEATH TO FREE WILL!" They chanted before chagrining ready to strike as Francine was wasting little time blocking the strike from the soldier as she hissed a bit, the punch actually hurt even though her suit. "FRANCINE!" Zeran shouted sending one of the Black Sun goons flying off of Zeran. "You need to get back to Earth the Rangers need your help!" Zeran shouted before waving his staff. "SHADAHADUS TELEPORTUS!" He shouted before Francine Teleported out of there as Zeran span his staff around. "You villians are so uncreative an evil cult really? Why not a cult of fire breathing kitties! Oh well time for you to see why they call me the renowned tormentor of evil!" Zeran stated with a smirk. Back down on Earth Snow Destroyer was closing in as the Groovy Rangers were in a bad way. "Without your Red Ranger your nothing PREPARE TO-" Snow Destroyer started before. "POWER SWORD!" Came the voice of Francine who sliced though Snow Destroyer as he got sent flying as she flipped over. "FRANCINE!" "FEARLESS LEADER!" The Groovy rangers called as she placed the sword on her shoulder with a small smirk on her face under her helmet. "What was that about their being no red Ranger Snow Face." Francine questioned as Snow Destroyer slowly got up. "IMPOSSIBLE! YOU SHOULD BE DEAD, SIX FEET UNDER BY NOW!" He roared in anger. "Rangers' let's show this bozo how "Dead" I am LET'S PUT THEM TOGETHER!" Francine called. "RIGHT!" The groovy Rangers shouted, it was time to end this. POWER AX! POWER BOW! POWER DAGGERS! POWER LANCE! POWER MACE! "POWER SWORD!" Francine shouted jumping into the air placing the sword in its slot before slowly landing with the blaster alongside her team. "POWER RANGERS!" They all called. "Uh-oh!" Snow Destroyer muttered. "FIRE!" Francine shouted as the groovy Rangers slowly turned around after it connected before the monster exploded behind them as up in space Zedd was fuming before slamming his fist down onto the railing her was watching earth from. "BLAST YOU HAMPTON! YOU SHOULD'VE TAKEN ZERAK'S MERCY NOW YOU WILL DIE SLOW AND PAINFULLY!" Zedd bellowed summoning one of his Z-bombs. "GROW SNOW DESTROYER! GROW!" Zedd shouted throwing the bomb down to earth as in a huge explosion Snow Destroyer was made economy size as he laughed. "TIME TO PUT SAN FRANCISCO ON ICE HAHAHA!" He laughed as the Rangers backed up. "Ready guys?" Francine asked. "Man I LOVE this part." Winnie giggled. “Alright guys lets do this!” Francine shouted. "LETS DO THIS! I CALL UPON THE POWER OF THE MASTODON!" Jeremy called out as suddenly a loud trumpet sound was heard as the Mastodon began making his way towards the battlefield. "LETS DO THIS BIG GUY! I SUMMON THE POWER OF TRICERATOPS!" Royce shouted as the roar of the Triceratops was heard before the blue Dinozord of Royce made its way towards the battlefield. "PTERODACTYL POWER TIME TO TAKE TO THE SKY!" Winnie called out as the Pterodactyl emerged from the Volcano flying after the remaining dinozords towards the battlefield. "COME ON KITTY! LETS DO THIS I CALL UPON SABER-TOOTH TIGER POWER!" Kaitlyn called to the sky as a loud MEOW was heard before the Saber-Tooth Tiger emerged from its hiding place dashing towards the battlefield ready to strike. "LETS DO THIS! ANKYLOSAURS POWER!" Leon shouted as the creature emerged from the battle with a roar letting lose the swing of its tail/club before dashing towards the battlefield. "TYRANNOSAURUS POWER!" Francine shouted as out of the earth emerged the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord as they call raced towards the rangers ready to do battle against Zerak's latest creation. "OIYA!" Francine shouted jumping into the air before landing into the cockpit of the Tyrannosaurs. "Alright, Powering up all Systems! Rangers Log on!" Francine called as the rangers followed suit jumping into their zords. "Jeremy here, Movin and a groovin!" Jeremy called out. "Royce here, lets get cookin!" Royce called out. "Kaitlyn here lets do it!" Kaitlyn called out. "Winnie here and flying high!" Winnie called out. "Lets melt this ice head San Francisco could use a good ice cream cone!" Leon stated. "POWER UP YOUR CRYSTALS!" Francine called putting her into postion. "TWO-ONE POWER UP!" The Rangers shouted putting their crystals into their slot. "Time show Zerak once again why you don't mess with the Power Rangers!" Francine shouted. "RIGHT!" The Rangers called out. "Switching to battle mode now!" Francine shouted. "Warrior mode activate!" Leon called out. 'Megazord sequence has been initiated' 'warrior mode has been initiated' the computer stated. Snow Destroyer let out another wave as the Megazords seemed to shrug it off. "Uh-oh." He stated. "Later Snow Destroyer time to melt you!" The Red Ranger called out as the dino megazord rose the sword before slicing at the monster while the power mace sent a blunt blast towards the monster as they turned around destroying it. "Alright! Rangers, lets go Zeran needs our help on Zendaria! Alpha!" Francine called out. "RIGHT! AIYIYIYIYI!" Alpha called out as the rangers were teleported out of there. At Zendaria, Zeran was holding his own against the Fellowship of the black skull while Shane was having trouble as they knocked the two back. "HAIL ZERAK! DEATH TO FREE WILL!" They chanted again. "HAIL THIS!" Came a voice as Francine as the other groovy rangers flipped into action on Zendaria. "RANGERS!" Zeran called out deflecting a strike from one of the Fellowships and ran up to them. "Sorry we're late Zeran, snow head was harder than he looked." Francine said as Zeran shook his head. "Its all good." He said as they all got into fighting stance as the fellowships leader growled. "Retreat for now..this isn't over all of you DEATH TO FREE WILL!" They declared before in a blinding flash disappeared. "Nice job Francine. Welcome back to the land of the living." Zeran joked as Francine chuckled. "Thanks Alright guys lets get back to earth be with you shortly." Francine chimed in as the Groovy Rangers nodded teleporting out of there as Francine walked up to one of the smith parents. "So question what do you know about it?" Francine asked. Soon enough Francine followed suit with the Groovy Rangers and headed back to earth. "Zachary after we tell the hamptons I have an offer for you." Zeran stated as the doctor nodded. Once they left the room the doctor smiled. "Francine will make a fully recovery after all Mr and Mrs. Hampton. Wasting little time engulfing her little girl in a hug as Gene blinked in suspicion. "How did she go from near dead to fine something....doesn't sit right here.' Gene muttered to himself. while the father was questioning a lot, for now it didn't mater, the rangers had won and Francine was safe and that was all that mattered. Category:Power Rangers: The War Of The Wizards: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Arc Category:HollowOmega